


Google Translate SUCKS

by avivivia (orphan_account)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24426148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/avivivia
Summary: Will try's to teach Nico about the 21st century.Nico try's to teach WIll Italian.*Based off of Panic_At_The_Disney's Woman WIth An E.*
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Will Solace
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Google Translate SUCKS

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Panic_At_The_Disney](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panic_At_The_Disney/gifts).



**A/N I just wanted to say that this was inspired by Panic_At_The_Disney’s Women With An E. You guys should check her (assuming genders) out. I did not come up with this idea, and here is a link to anybody that wants to read it. ALso, all the Italian translations were made with google Transalate!<https://archiveofourown.org/works/23939050>**

“Hey, Nico!”, Will asked Nico suddenly. 

They were in Nico’s cabin during the break, and they were just lying around. 

“Yeah?”, Nico answered, slightly agitated that Will had broken the silence. Nico was, -although he would never admit it- reciting Mythomagic stat’s in his mind. 

“Can you teach me Italian?”, Will asked. 

“Why?”, Nico answered, slightly miffed. 

“Because you are always going off on it randomly, and I want to know what you are saying. Also, one time I used google translate, and you were calling Reyna a dog of cats.”

“Will. I go into a language that you don’t understand _ because I don’t want you to understand.” _ , Nico shot back. 

“Nico, please?”, Will asked, giving Nico the puppy eyes. “I’ll organize your Mythomagic collection with you the way you want AND more!”

“What is the  _ more _ ?”, Nico asked, suspicious. After all, the “more” could easily be just promising to give Nico a kiss. Which, although Nico liked it, Nico got every day. 

“ I will, um, stop making “Will” puns and stop embarrassing you in public!”, Will said triumphantly. 

Nico muttered something that sounded suspiciously like curse words in Italian and something about how everything Will did was annoying. 

“Make that one week turn into a month and we have a deal.”, Nico said, knowing that he would come out victorious. 

“Neeks-”

“DON’T CALL ME NEEKS! HONESTLY! WHAT IS IT WITH THESE NAMES! LIKE SERIOUSLY! EVERYONE CALLS ME NEEKS! IS IT THAT HARD TO JUST SAY NICO! * _ONESTAMENTE! È TROPPO DURO PER DIRE SOLO IL MIO NOME_ ???”

“Nico, I don’t know Italian. You're supposed to tell me what it means. You translate something and I will tell you something about the 21st century.”

“Okay, fine then.”, Nico said, completely not miffed at the fact that Italian is the music language and Apollo is the God of music and stuff so Will should know Italian.

“ *2 _Onestamente_ means honestly. Say that to me.”

“Onestakente.”

“ _Onestamente._ ”, Nico said, putting emphasis on the “M”. 

“ _Onestamente_.”

“Good. Now tell me what “Minecraft” is.”

“YOU KNOW WHAT MINECRAFT IS?”, Will gasped. 

“Yeah, Percy talks about it a lot but won’t tell me what it is.”, Nico complained. 

“So, Minecraft is this gaming app where you build things but everything is pixelated.”

“What is an “app”?”, Nico asked confused by this stuff. Honestly, couldn’t they go back to the good old days where all you needed was a paper and a pen? Kids these days. 

“You will know next time. What is “Hi” in Italian?”, Will asked. 

“*3 _Ciao_.”

“Chow.”, Will said triumphantly. 

“No, not  _ that  _ “Chow. It’s “ _Ciao_.” It sounds like “Chow”, but it means “HI”, not “Eat.”, Nico lectured. 

“Chiao.”, WIll said. 

_“Ciao_.”, Nico said, punctuating carefully. 

“ _Ciao_.”, Will said, triumphantly with a big smile stretching over his face. 

“Nice! Now tell me, what is an “app”?”, Nico questioned. 

“An app is something that you can download,- which is like keeping,- on a computer or an iPad. Computers and iPads are electronics that you can play on.”, Will said, remembering to elaborate on everything. 

Nico nodded and then started twisting his skull ring. “What do you want to learn how to say now?”, he asked. 

“I want you to tell me what _“*4 sparare_ ” means!”, Will said. “You use that ALL the time, it’s not even funny.”

“Okay.... _sparare_ means “yay.”, Nico said, smirking. 

“Wait, really?”, Will asked.

“No, you _idiota_. _Sparare_ means “shoot.”, Nico said, realizing that he could give any definition that he wanted, and Will would believe him. 

“So, tell me what “Fortnite” is.”, Nico said. 

“It’s this game where you try to be the last one living.”, Will said. He didn’t want to go into too much detail. 

_______________________________A Day Later_______________________________________________________

“NICO! WHY DO YOU HAVE A 1436 MYTHOMAGIC CARDS?”

*HONESTLY! IS IT THAT HARD TO SAY MY NAME???

*2 Honestly

*3 Hi

_*4 shoot_

_Idiota=idiot._


End file.
